


Gift of Love

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kirito knows Eugeo likes him so he decides to tease his partner a bit.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Gift of Love

Eugeo let out a nervous sigh as he paced around the room in circles. He felt as if his cheeks would explode from the heat in them and that wasn't even a rare feeling for him. Whenever he tired to think about his partner or whenever they were close to each other, Eugeo would feel butterflies raging inside his stomach.

At the same time, he hated and loved the feelings that his closeness with Kirito brought him.

He was currently waiting for his partner to return from his 'adventures' and 'explorations' so he could, with no more worries, go to bed. It was pretty late but Kirito, as always, had to stay out past the curfew and that worried Eugeo a lot.

He waited for Kirito so long that he had to repeatedly make new tea every now and then because of how it spoiled after a while. As he repeatedly paced around the room, he would occasionally glance at the door wondering if his partner would arrive any time sooner.

"Oi, Eugeo!" he heard a loud cry from behind him. In surprise, he tripped against pure air and fell face first on the floor with a small yelp. After gathering enough energy to turn around, he was met by a pair of shiny silver eyes and a teasing smirk.

"Hello Eugeo-kun~~~" Kirito said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Eugeo gave him a small pout as his partner helped him up on his feet. The flaxen haired gave his best as he tried not to blush at how soft Kirito's hand was. As soon as he was standing on his feet steadily, Eugeo let go of Kirito's hand and cleared his throat.

"You're late" he crossed his arms and Kirito scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Eugeo prepared his long scolding speech "And you're entering through the window, again. Should I begin locking it down? Because I'm worried of-"

"Yeah, I know" Kirito laughed before grinning and using his smug look. He slowly approached closer to Eugeo, who backed away shyly until his back was pressed against the wall "Is there any way I can express how sorry I am?"

Kirito slowly leaned closer so his and Eugeo's face were only centimetres away. The flaxen haired's cheeks flushed as he felt Kirito's hot breath on his lips. He just wanted to sink into the wall from embarrassment, but he also wanted to pull Kirito in closer.

In all his thoughts, he didn't even notice Kirito's hands on his cheeks until his partner slowly pulled him closer. The only thing that stopped their lips from colliding was the fact their noses were bumping. Kirito's eyes were staring at him so intensely that Eugeo felt his knees grow weak.

"Hey Eugeo...?" Kirito muttered, their lips almost touching. After around fifteen seconds of silence, Eugeo figured out Kirito was waiting for his response and let out a quiet reply.

"Y-Yes...?"

"... You're the most adorable boi in the world, ain't ya?" Kirito began pulling Eugeo's cheeks while laughing childishly "Just look at these cute marshmallow cheeks~"

If Eugeo wasn't burning from embarrassment before, he surely was now.

"K-Kirito!!!"

After long thirty seconds of Kirito pulling his cheeks, he let go and simply rested his palms on them while giving Eugeo his brightest smile yet.

Eugeo didn't know if his cheeks were warm because of overheating or because Kirito was pulling them, but all he could care about was how Kirito's hands were cooling him down. He knew there were times Kirito would tease him like this. He would sometimes pet his hair, hug him from behind and sometimes even doze off on him. Accidentally or not, Eugeo loved the way how close they are and he would never want to change.

Even though he had a feeling Kirito didn't feel the same way.

Soon, Kirito pulled away and Eugeo barely managed to hold back a sour frown as his partner sat on the sofa, looking at two cups of tea neatly placed on the table.

"Aww, you made me tea~" Kirito gave him a playful look and Eugeo immediately blushed before taking a seat beside him, sipping from his own cup. He was hoping Kirito wouldn't try anything else to tease him for the rest of the night, or ever again, because he wasn't sure his mind and heart could take it.

"So, what were you doing while I was gone?" Kirito asked, leaning onto Eugeo's shoulder with his back while his legs were hanging off the sofa. Eugeo almost choked on his tea at the question as he remembered only repeatedly circling around the door like a puppy waiting for its owner.

"Nothing big..." he muttered silently "Where were you all the time?"

"Nowhere important..." Kirito smirked, almost copying Eugeo's answer which made the flaxen haired a bit suspicious but he let the answer slide "By the way, I have a gift for you"

Eugeo felt his eyes subconsciously sparkle with happiness as he glanced at Kirito curiously. Kirito chuckled at his reaction before crossing his arms and sitting up normally so he could get a better view of his partner.

"But first, I need you to tell me something" Kirito said seriously and Eugeo immediately felt a wave of confusion wash over him. Why would Kirito sound so serious when he was about to give him a gift?

"Eugeo, do you have feelings for me?" Kirito asked bluntly and the question caught Eugeo with no guard. The flaxen haired felt cold sweat and heat envelop him. He could see how the teacup he was holding was shaking in his hold.

Kirito figured him out. What now?

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry..." Eugeo admitted, he was glad the confession made his hands shake less, but he was still feeling ashamed and scared. He could only stare at the ground and wait for Kirito's reaction, which he expected to not be good.

Eugeo snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kirito's hand ruffle his hair gently. He felt the tension slightly leave his body and let him relax into the touch. Was Kirito not as mad as he thought? The question completely disappeared from his mind as Kirito pecked his cheek softly.

The flaxen haired glanced at his partner in shock, who gave him a simple goofy smile.

"Don't worry, I love you too" the shocked reaction Eugeo returned made Kirito burst with laughter. He clearly needed time to process what just happened. He loved Kirito and Kirito loved him back. Was that a dream? Eugeo hoped it wasn't.

Kirito took Eugeo's hand in his and held it lovingly. When Eugeo recovered from the shock, he gave a light squeeze in return.

"C-Can I kiss you then?" Eugeo asked sheepishly and Kirito gave him a smile in return as he leaned forwards and locked their lips in a gentle kiss.

In the morning, Ronye and Tiese weren't surprised to find their senpais holding hands in front of them.

*BONUS*

**Eugeo** : So your gift was the love confession, right?

**Kirito** : Yup, I hope you liked it _*wiggles eyebrows seductively*_

**Eugeo** : _*blushes*_ I loved it, of course. Speaking of gifts, I also have a gift for you...

**Kirito** : _*excited*_ Oh! What is it!?

**Eugeo** : _*hands him honey pies*_ H-Here...

**Kirito** : _*in shock*_ E-Eugeo! You didn't have to!

**Eugeo** : _*pouts and tears up*_ But I wanted to celebrate us becoming boyfriends! _*sad puppy eyes*_ Don't you want to celebrate too?

**Kirito** : _*panics*_ O-Of course I do... H-hey! Don't start crying now!

**Eugeo** : _*pouts harder and begins to cry*_ I'm not...

**Kirito** : _*hugs him*_

**Eugeo** : _*snuggles*_

**Kirito** : _*stomach crumbles and blushes*_

**Eugeo** : _*chuckles*_ Let's enjoy the meal now~


End file.
